Useless
by audrey musaena
Summary: Kebohongan apa yang membuat Ryeowook bahagia? GS/YEWOOK/ONESHOOT/fail summary


Nih ff buat Ryeowook oppa yang sedang ulang tahun. Saengil chukhamnida Kim Ryeowook. Semoga sukses selalu! Selalu bersama Yesung oppa selamanya! *loh(?)*

Useless

PAIR : Yewook

GENRE : Romance, little angst maybe

RATE : T to M

WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, GS, Typo bertebaran, dan menyebabkan kebosanan akut.

Disclaimer : SJ belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. This story is mine, but inspirasi from Sugishippo comic . And donghae oppa maybe belong to me #dilindesELFpakekapalselem

.

Author POV

Tersebutlah Kim Ryeowook seorang yeoja imut nan manis sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. _Honestly_, dulu ia anak yang pintar dan cekatan dalam bekerja. _But_ itu DULU saat yeoja itu masih semester satu dan dua. Karena berikutnya yang terjadi adalah dia selalu sial. Sampai-sampai tak ada satu orang pun yang mau berteman padanya.

Kecerobohan yang menjadi-jadi terus saja Ryeowook timbulkan. Misalnya saat bermain bassball, tak sengaja bolanya terkena kaca; ingin menyiram tanaman sekolah, tapi tak sengaja ia menyiram murid lain; atau menghancurkan karya orang lain.

Belum lagi nilai-nilainya yang terus merosot. Atau pun hal-hal lain yang seharusnya berjalan lancar menjadi hancur.

Sampai berita tentang DO-nya Ryeowook terdengar seantero Fakultas Seni, tahu tentang itu. Dan secara resmi ketua senat Inha University mendatanginya…

"Jawaban ulangan susulanmu salah semua. Bisa-bisa kau akan di DO Kim Ryeowook" sang ketua senat menekankan nama orang yang sedang berada di hadapannya itu.

Kim Joong Woon atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Yesung, ketua senat Inha University. Tampan, dewasa, kaya raya, memiliki suara emas, dan pintar. Tapi dia galak dan suka memerintah dengan seenaknya.

"Karena itu aku menawarkanmu menjadi pembantu senat. Aku kerepotan karena asistenku tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri" kata Yesung tiba-tiba, membuat Ryeowook sedikit bingung sekaligus senang.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya sebentar. Sedikit tak percaya, karena selama ini dia jarang-tidak pernah dipercaya melakukan apapun.

"Kalau kau menerima tawaranku ini, kamu bisa tetap berkuliah di sini berkat hak istimewa senat. Otokhe?" tambah Yesung.

Grep

"Aku mau! Aku terima!" seru Ryeowook kelewat keras sambil merangkum satu tangan Yesung dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Kalau ada yang ga mengerti tanya saja aku" balas Yesung tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

Setelah itu Ryeowook keluar dari ruangan. Dia sedikit bingung melihat beberapa temannya ada di sana. Tak lama Ryeowook berjalan bisikan orang-orang mulai terdengar.

"Ketua senat secara pribadi memanggil Ryeowook-ssi" bisik salah seorang namja.

"Ah Ryeowook memang sudah tak bisa dibantu" balas yang lainnya.

"Kudengar tadi Ryeowook diminta jadi pembantu ketua senat" celetuk seorang yeoja agak keras. Membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tapi dengar-dengar asisten ketua cuma bertahan tiga hari…"

"Mana mungkin Ryeowook bisa. Asisten sebelumnya saja tidak bisa…"

oooYewookooo

Sepulang kuliah Ryeowook langsung dipanggil oleh Yesung.

"Umh… kenapa kau memilihku? Aku kan ceroboh. Semua bilang aku payah" ujar Ryeowook polos.

"Ne, Justru karena kamu ceroboh. Jadi, mungkin sebaiknya aku memilih anak yang tidak diharapkan" jelas Yesung.

Tuk

Yesung menyentuh kening Ryeowook sebentar seakan menyuruhnya. "Pertama-tama tukar semua dokumen yang ada di rakku ini dengan yang ada di ruang dosen. Ini berisi dokumen kerja senat. Arraso?" perintah Yesung mutlak.

"Ne…"

"Oh ya harus selesai hari ini ne" tambah Yesung mengingatkan.

Loh? Bagaimana bisa seorang bertubuh kecil dan ceroboh seperti Ryeowook memindahkan dokumen sebanyak itu ke ruang dosen. Tidak kasihankah Yesung dengan yeoja imut ini?

Tapi tentu saja Ryeowook akan mengerjakannya dengan senang hati. Ini tugas pertamanya, mana mungkin ia mengecewakan ketua senat. Walau memang butuh waktu sangat lama untuk memindahkannya mengingat gedung senat berbeda dari gedung dosen.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan malam. Dan akhirnya dokumen-dokumen itu sudah rapi di tempat yang seharusnya itu.

"Ket-tuah… hosh… sudah… hosh… selesai… hosh…" ucap Ryeowook terengah-engah.

"Gumawo, Ryeowook-ssi. Bisa ambilkan aku teh?" pinta Yesung, tersenyum lembut.

"Baik, segera!" seru Ryeowook girang menerima tugas keduanya itu.

'Tugas keduaku' batin Ryeowook senang.

Tak lama kemudia Ryeowook kembali dengan secangkir the yang ia buat. Semua orang tahu walau dia super ceroboh tapi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan makanan dan minuman memnag dia-lah jagonya. Jadi…

"Enak ga?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati saat Yesung mulai meminum tehnya.

Curr…

Yesung begitu saja menumpahkan teh itu ke lantai dengan SENGAJA. "Ga enak. Ga bisa diminum" jawabnya datar.

'Loh? Ko?' batin Ryeowook.

Dia sedikit tak terima akan hal itu. Mengingat Yesung adalah ketua senat yang akan membantunya, ia urungkan niatnya untuk protes. Dan lagi bukannya seorang Kim Ryeowook tidak pernah protes?

"Lantainya jadi kotor deh. Kebetulan tolong bersihkan ruangan ini, ne?" pinta Yesung dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Ah… oh… baiklah" jawab Ryeowook akhirnya.

oooYewookooo

Pagi-pagi sekali Yesung sudah masuk ke ruangannya. Sekilas dia menyeringai senang melihat yeoja yang menjadi asisten barunya tertidur di kursinya.

'I Got You Kim Ryeowook' batin Yesung.

"Berapa jam dia di sini. Padahal aku yakin dia akan menyerah…" gumam Yesung meremehkan.

"Aku kan pembantunya ketua. Habisnya ketua percaya sama aku sih" jawab Ryeowook yang setengah sadar mendengar gumaman Yesung.

Deg!

'Yang benar saja' ucap Yesung agak kesal dalam hati.

"Padahal aku kan hanya bercanda. Kamu malah menganggapnya serius" balas Yesung.

Dan dimulailah hari-hari menyenangkan itu. Tadinya Yesung suka memerintah dan meminta yang aneh-aneh dari Ryeowook. Seperti mencuci piring di pantry sekolah, menyapu halaman, membuang sampah, memindahkan dokumen atau hal-hal sepele lainnya, yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh seorang maid ketimbang asisten senat.

Seminggu sudah Ryeowook menjalankan tugasnya dan seminggu itu juga banyak gossip yang lebih panas menerpanya. Ada saja orang-orang yang menjelekannya dan juga memujinya. Yang pasti mereka semua dibuat heran karena Kim Ryeowook yang ceroboh bisa bertahan hingga seminggu. Sungguh keajaiban yang luar biasa bukan?

Kalau kau bertanya soal pelajaran? Ryeowook juga sudah belajar mati-matian. Dia selalu belajar hingga larut malam. Bahkan ia yakin kalau jawabannya akan benar semua. Tapi lagi-lagi jawabannya hanya mampu meraih angka tertinggi yaitu 60, tidak lebih.

Dan bukan berarti kecerobohan Ryeowook sudah menghilang. Dia masih saja melakukan hal ceroboh. Anehnya saat bersama sang ketua dia tidak melakukan kesalahan walau masih sedikit ada kesalahan juga sih *gimana si?*

oooYewookooo

Sampai…

"Ketua, aku bawa cake. Apakah kau mau?" tawar Ryeowook.

"Ne. sini biar kucoba!" seru Yesung sambil melahap satu sendok.

"Otokhae?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Mengingat tehnya sudah dibilang enak oleh Yesung dua hari yang lalu. Kali aja cakenya akan dibilang enak.

Yesung terlihat berpikir sebentar. Kemudian mukanya menampilkan wajah yang dibaca oleh Ryeowook dengan artian kalau cakenya tidak enak.

"Ah… tidak usah dimakan lagi!" seru Ryeowook sambil menyingkirkan cakenya.

Grep…

Diraihnya tangan Ryeowook saat dia ingin mengambil cakenya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Masita… kamu semakin pintar" bisik Yesung sedikit menggoda.

Tangan satunya yang menganggur sudah jail(?) mengelus paha Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sedikit menegang saat sentuhan di pahanya semakin naik. Dia bingung dengan sensasi yang diberikan kulit Yesung saat menyentuhnya. Seperti tersengat aliran listrik, begitu menggelitik tapi nyaman sekaligus menakutkan.

Sret

Sekarang tubuh Sungmin sudah terhempas dipangkuan Yesung. "Suapi aku!" bisik Yesung seduktif terkesan memerintah dan mutlak.

'Kumohon, pinta apa saja selain melainkan ini' batin Ryeowook takut.

Perlahan diambilnya sesendok cake. Dengan takut-takut dia menyodorkannya ke mulut Yesung. Hingga akhirnya menyentuh permukaan bibir Yesung.

'Sepertinya aku menyukaimu ketua' batin Ryeowook.

Mukanya memerah sempurna. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk walau tangannya masih harus menyuapi Yesung.

Hap

Yesung menerima suapan itu. Tak lama Ryeowook menoleh memandang Yesung. Dia sedikit terkejut karena wajahnya dan wajah Yesung hanya berjarak 30senti. Memberikan desiran halus di hati keduanya.

Cup~

Melihat bibir Ryeowook sedikit terbuka membuat Yesung lupa diri dan langsung mengecup bibir merah itu. Mengklaim setiap incinya. Perlahan memang hanya sentuhan halus.

Tangan Yesung sudah mulai merengkuh tengkuk Ryeowook. Membawanya dalam rengkuhan yang terkesan posesif. Bijilatnya setiap inci bibir Yesung hingga bibir Ryeowook mengilap dengan salivanya.

"Ergh… emh…" satu erangan lolos dari bibis Ryeowook akibat gigitan ganas dari Yesung. Yesung langsung melesakan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat milik Ryeowook. Dia suda lama ingin merasakannya.

Pertamanya memang Ryeowook terkesan pasif, hanya diam tanpa membalas. Tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai membalas. Saliva mereka sekarang sudah tercampur sempurna ditambah manis cake yang masih kentara di mulut Yesung.

Tok… tok… tok…

Bunyi ketukan pintu seakan menginterupsi aktivitas mereka. Setelah ciuman itu, muka keduanya memerah. Ryeowook-lah yang paling memerah. Pasalanya itu _first kiss_-nya.

Ryeowook langsung berlari kecil menjauhi meja Yesung. Berdiri agak jauh dari Yesung.

Sesosok namja berambut ikal berwarna coklat detang. Wajahnya yang baby face seakan menyembunyikan statusnya sebagai mahasiswa semester lima. Siapa yang tidak tahu Lee Donghae. Wakil dari Yesung sekaligus sahabat terdekatnya.

"Hyung!" seru Donghae.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung malas.

"Eh? Dia… hyung benar-benar keterlaluan! Masa menipu anak sepolos itu. Meskipun ketua senat, tapi mana bisa membantu anak yang bukan pengurus senat resmi untuk tidak di DO!" kesal Donghae melihat tingkah hyung sekaligus sahabatnya.

Yesung menghela nepas sebentar. "Iya kan?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Ne" jawab Yesung singkat.

Jleb!

Sakit sekali mendengarnya. Apalagi mendengar kenyataan dari orang yang barusan menciummu. Bahkan dia sudah membohongi Ryeowook sejauh ini. Memberikan harapan kosong.

Padahal dia tahu kalau sekarang Ryeowook siswi semester lima. Bukankah itu sayang kalau Ryeowook di DO. Lebih baik mengulang setahun daripada di Do dan mengulangnya dari awal.

"Aku harus mengurus beberapa keperluan. Bye hyung!" ucap Donghae malas sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan itu.

'Aku harus tanya apa ketua berbohong dan seberapa besar kebohongannya itu?' kata Ryeowook dalam hati.

Walau dia tahu dia sudah dibohongi, dia tetap penasaran. Dia benar-benar ingin mendengarnya mengatakan itu pada Ryeowook sendiri.

"Semua yang dikatakannya itu benar" jawab Yesung seakan bisa membaca pikiran Ryeowook.

Jleb!

Satu tikaman lagi berhasil menyakiti hatu uri Ryeowook. Membuatnya membelalakan mata tak percaya.

'Bahkan ga memberikanku alasan' batin Ryeowook miris.

oooYewookooo

Sehari setelah pengakuan dari Yesung, Ryeowook tidak kembali. Itu membuat siswa-siswi mulai makin gencar menggosipkan Ryeowook. Bahkan olokan dan cibiran makin banyak melanda Ryeowook.

Bahkan kecerobohan yang tadinya sempat menghilang datang lagi. Kesialan demi kesialan ia terima lagi. Entah itu tersandung, kejatuhan sesuatu, nilai ulangan yang jelek. Semuanya kembali menghujami yeoja imut itu.

Sampai siswa-siswi tak terkendali untuk menanyakan secara langsung kepada Ryeowook. Pasalnya sudah seminggu ini juga dia tidak ke ruang senat.

"Ryeowook-ssi, kau tidak menjadi asisten ketua senat lagi?" tanya seorang yeoja tinggi bernama Sooyoung.

"Ani, aku berhenti" lirih Ryeowook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya meremas pinggir roknya.

Entah kenapa walau seminggu berlalu, sakitnya makin terasa. Bahkan lebih sakit ketimbang dia terkena masalah.

Sepertinya uri Ryeowook sedang jatuh cinta pada Yesung si ketua senat.

"Ternyata benar gossip itu" pernyataan seseorang membuat Ryeowook langsung mempertinggi aktivitas indra pendengarnya. _See! She really feel in love with him_.

"Katanya ketua senat itu hanya pura-pura baik. Padahal dia itu kejam, egois, sesukanya dalam memerintah. Pantas saja Ryeowook-ssi tetap dibuang" jelas yang lainnya.

"Ketua bukan orang yang seperti itu!" seru Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

Walau dia juga sempat berpikir kalau ketua senat itu kejam, tapi selama dia bekerja Yesung selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Menyuruhnya baik-baik, memujinya dan yang terpenting adalah mempercayainya. Ryeowook membutuhkan kepercayaan walau dari orang yang sulit dipercaya sekali pun.

"Dia memang member pekerjaan yang berat untukku, tapi setelahnya dia memujiku" jelas Ryeowook yang tertunduk malu.

Semua teman sekelasnya terdiam. Mereka sedikit heran Ryeowook seperti itu. Ryeowook kan orangnya tidak suka bergaul dan lai tidak ada yang mau bergaul dengannya. Alasannya sih karena takut sial.

"Hanya saja aku yang mengundurkan diri"

_LIE_!

Honestly, dia tak ingin keluar. Bagaimana pun juga dia masih punya harga diri. Sudah tahu dia dibohongi dan dipermainkan, masa iya dia terus bekerja untuk Yesung.

"Tapi aku tak memperbolehkannya!" seru Yesung yang tiba-tiba datang.

Para siswa mulai berbisik lagi. Sedangkan Yesung tak memedulikannya, dia langsung menyeret Ryeowook begitu saja.

oooYewookooo

Brugh!

Dihempaskannya Ryeowook ke lantai hingga rok yang memang sudah pendek menjadi lebih pendek. Pahanya yang putih mulus terlihat oleh Yesung.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan Yesung-ssi" ucap Ryeowook memaksakan.

Cklek

Yesung hanya menjawab dengan dikuncinya ruangannya.

Srak

Beberapa lembar kertas Yesung jatuhkan di depan muka Ryeowook. *kejam banget*

"Ap-pa… ini?" sekarang Ryeowook semakin ketakutan.

"Itu semua kertas ulanganmu. Lihatlah!"

Deg!

Betapa kagetnya ia melihat seluruh kertas ulangannya masih belum dinilai. Semuanya masih rapi dengan tulisan tangannya sendiri.

"Maksudmu!" bentak Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Entah kekuatan darimana yang pasti hatinya tambah sakit karena kenyataan ini.

Yesung yang baru saja ia bela, membohonginya.

"Aku mengambil kertas ulanganmu dan menukarnya dengan jawabanku yang asal-asalan" jelas Yesung dengan ekspresi datar seperti tak bersalah. Ryeowook membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Kalau kau ingin ini ditangan dosenmu. Maka kau harus menjadi asisten resmiku selamanya!" perintah Yesung. Nada suaranya menjelaskan kalau ia tidak ingin dibantah, sedikit memaksa, dan mutlak.

"Jangan berbuat seenaknya seperti itu dong!" bentak Ryeowook semakin berani. dia berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak ceroboh Wooky~ah"

"Tapi itu dulu" lirih Ryeowook. Tangannya yang mengepal perlahan membuka, melemas.

"Sampai awal semester tiga aku menemukanmu dan membuatmu menjadi orang yang sangat ceroboh dan tidak berguna!" nadanya terdengar sangat halus tapi kata-katanya begitu kejam.

Jleb!

"KAU!" bentak Ryeowook.

"Semua kecerobohanmu aku yang perbuat. Ingat saat kau merusak gambar orang lain? Aku yang memasukan tinta berwarna hitam itu. Atau saat ulangan-ulanganmu mendapat nilai jelek, itu juga aku. Atau mungkin saat kau menjatuhkan lukisan? Ya… itu semuanya aku yang kerjakan" jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

Jleb!

_One more_, Yesung membohongi dan memperamainkannya lagi dan lagi.

Tak terasa butiran bening yang sudah terbendung mulai keluar begitu dia menahan sakit dan air matanya lagi. Toh akan keluar juga kan.

Secepat kilat Ryeowook mendekati jendela satu-satunya di ruang itu. Satu kakinya hampir keluar dari jendela itu.

Grep

"Ini lantai tiga Wooky~" bisik Yesung. Dia mempererat kalungannya di pinggang Ryeowook demi menjaga _balance_ Ryewook.

"Lepaskan aku! Hiks… Kau menyeramkan! Hiks…" teriak Ryeowook disela isakannya.

"Tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah! Kau milikku!" balas Yesung. Kepalanya mulai menghempas di ceruk leher Ryeowook.

Deru napas hangat Yesung menerpa kulit leher Ryeowook. Menyebarkan ketenangan, kenyamanan dan sensasi menggelitik lainnya.

"Kau hiks… menjadikanku tak hiks… berguna…" isak Ryeowook.

Grep

Sekarang tangan kananya mulai memegang tangan Ryeowook yang tadi menjadi tumpuan untuk keseimbangannya.

Sepenuhnya Yesung sekarang yang memegang kendali Ryeowook. Tubuh Ryeowook yang beda jauh dari Yesung membuatnya benar-benar terlihat rapuh.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi kalau aku melepaskanmu?" tanya Yesung.

'Tentu aku akan terjatuh' ucap Ryeowook dalam hati.

Tapi jelas yang Yesung ucapkan dan Ryeowook pikirkan berbeda makna. Sangat berbeda jauh.

"Kalau aku lepas mungkin Wooky akan terjatuh" lirih Yesung. Suaranya yang tadi dingin mulai menghangat.

"ANDWE! Jangan lepaskan aku! Jebal!" seru Ryeowook yang ketakutan.

"Jangan nih?" goda Yesung.

"Jebal! Jangan!" jawab Ryeowook ketakutan.

Cup~

Dikecupnya puncak kepala Ryeowook. Sontak membuat Ryeowook membeku. "Manis sekali" bisik Yesung seduktif.

Tubuh Yesung merosot untuk menciumi aroma tubuh Ryeowook. Lalu terhenti di pinggannya. Menyandarkan kepalanya, memposisikan senyaman mungkin untuk mulai berbicara.

"Saranghae… karena itu aku membuatmu menjadi yeoja ceroboh dan tak berguna. Membuatmu agar terus bergantung hanya denganku. Memisahkanmu dari pergaulan kampus" jelas Yesung.

Deg!

'Apa ini?' batin Ryeowook.

"Waktu kau semester satu dan dua. Kau selalu digilai para namja. Bahkan yeoja sekali pun tergila-gila dan merasa iri padamu. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani mendekatimu karena mereka malu" tambah Yesung.

Benar dulu Ryeowook seorang bintang kampus. Cantik, pintar, memiliki suara tak kalah bagus, imut, manis dan kepopuleran yang terus meningkat. Tapi semenjak Yesung menemukannya dia mulai menyukainya bahkan persaan itu berkembang jadi cinta.

"Tapi bukannya aku tidak merubah itu. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka berani mendekatimu. Walau konteksnya memang berbeda" jelas Yesung lagi.

"Wae?" lirih Ryeowook. Isakannya sudah mereda.

"Saranghae jeongmal saranghae. Itulah alasanku. Aku begitu mencintaimu dan ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Jawabanmu?" balas Yesung.

Sret

Yesung akhirnya menarik Ryeowook kedalam pangkuannya. Posisinya Yesung duduk di kursinya sedangkan Ryeowook duduk di meja Yesung. Tangan namja itu melingkar posesif di pinggang Ryeowook.

"Jeongmal saranghae Kim Ryeowook" ucap Yesung sekali lagi. Kali ini ia menatap kdalam manic mata Ryeowook. Ingin menyalurkan perasaannya yang membuncah.

"A-aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak a… ak…" ucap Ryeowook tergagap. Mukanya sudah memerah mendapat pengakuan cinta dari Yesung si ketua senat.

"Ssst… jawab aku. Apa kau merasakan jantungmu berdetak ketika bersamaku? Jika kusentuh darahmu akan berdesir panas?" tanya Yesung yang dibalas anggukan beruntun dari Ryeowook.

"Na-nado saranghae Yesungie~" balas Ryeowook bahagia.

Dia bingung karena otak dan hatinya tak berjalan dengan benar. Hatinya mengatakan sakit tadinya, lalu kemudian cinta yang meledak-ledak. Sedangkan pikirannya masih bingung dengan situasi ini. Bayangkan saja tiga tahun ini dia selalu menjadi yeoja tak berguna dan penyebabnya adalah Yesung.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh memberi tugas pertama kepada asisten resmiku sekaligus yeojachinguku yang manis ini?" goda Yesung.

"Umh…" Ryeowook mengangguk pasti.

"Tolong carikan aku lima kotak dark blue yang ada di gedung ini. Sampai jam tujuh malam nanti, kalau tidak bisan kau dan tubuhmu milikku selamanya" ucap Yesung dingin. Tangannya mulai menyusuri paha putih Ryeowook yang terbuka.

"Ba-baiklah…" ucap Ryeowook ketakutan.

Meskipun Yesung telah menjadi namjachingunya perasaan menakutkan masih saja muncul.

"Wooky~" panggil Yesung manja.

"Ne?"

"Itu berisi sesuatu yang sangat penting. Kalau kau tidak mendapatkannya apalagi menghilangkannya. Aku pastikan tubuhmu malam ini juga jadi milikku. Kau harus membuka kotak itu" ucap Yesung lembut dengan kata tajam. Pandangannya seakan melucuti satu per satu pakaian yeojachingu barunya.

"Arra… arra…" jawab Ryeowook pasrah.

oooYewookooo

Ryeowook POV

Ini salah! Ini gila! Apa aku mimpi? Umma kumohon bangunkan aku!

Perlahan aku mendekatkan kepalaku ke tembok dan…

DUGH…

"Aww" rintihku saat merasakan sakit dan ngilu menyerang kepalaku secara bersamaan.

'This is real' seruku dalam hati.

Pertama-tama aku memulainya dari lantai ini-lantai tiga. Di sini ruangan tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya ruangan ketua senat dan dua kelas dance. Karena ruang senat sudah tidak mungkin maka aku mencarinya di dua ruang dance itu.

Tak perlu lama-lama aku mencarinya, kotak dark blue itu langsung terlihat di tengah-tengah ruang dance satu.

"Apa ini boleh aku bukan?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Begitu kubuka kotak itu, di dalamnya terdapat mp4. Aku sedikit bingung. Tapi setelah kupasag ear phone di kedua telingaku, aku jadi tahu…

Saengil chukhamnida…

Saengil chukhamnida… Kim Ryeowook

Itu adalah lagu ulang tahun untukku yang dinyanyikan langsung oleh Yesung oppa. Betapa bahagianya aku sampai-sampai aku menangis sendiri.

'Tunggu apa ini hari ulang tahunku?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Dan…

Ah, ternyata aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan Yesung oppa sampai-sampai aku lupa hari ulang tahunku.

oooYewookooo

Author POV

Ryeowook sudah mencari kotak dark blue itu. Setiap isinya berbeda. Pertama, ia mendapatkan mp4 berisikan lagu selamat ulang tahun yang dinyanyikan dan direkam langsung oleh Yesung. Kedua, ia mendapatkan sebuah note bertuliskan 'I'. ketiga, dia mendapatkan note bertuliskan 'Love'. Keempat, lagi-lagi dia mendapatkan note bertuliskan 'You'.

Semua itu membuatnya bahagia. Sayangnya kebahagiannya belum sempurna, karena kotak kelima belum ditemukan. Padahal jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Pasrah…

Ya, seorang Kim Ryeowook sudah pasrah. Dibukanya ruang senat. Menampilkan sosok yang membuat dia bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Umh… gumawo, Yesunggie. Tapi… ano… kotak kelimanya tidak ada. Jadi…" jelas Ryeowook taku-takut. Dia tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan diterimanya jika tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Otokhe? Kotaknya ada dihadapanmu sekarang ini" balas Yesung.

Ryeowook mendongakkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

Dihampirinya kotak itu. Sama seperti kotak lainnya berwarna dark blue. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya sedikit berdebar hanya karena melihatnya saja.

"Dibuka, jangan hanya dilihat saja" perintah Yesung tiba-tiba. Ryeowook mengangguk.

Begitu kotak dibuka ada sebuah kertas dengan satu kalimat besar.

'Would You Marry Me?'

Saat kertas itu diangkat ada sebuah cincin mas putih di sana. Satu mutiara kecil bertengger di sana, tanpa ada detail atau ukiran lain yang rumit. Tapi cincin itu berkesan anggun.

"Yes…sunggie… in… ini…" ucap Ryeowook kaget.

Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja tadi pagi dia mendapatkan kenyataan kalau dia dibohongi dan sekarang dia sedang dilamar di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Hiks… hiks… Yesungie… hiks… hiks… baboya… hiks… hiks…" isakkan kecil mulai terdengar. Tubuh Ryeowook merosot ke bawah. Dia terduduk membeku.

"Aku butuh jawabanmu. Bukan isakanmu, jagi…" ucap Yesung sambil berusaha membopong Ryeowook.

Cup~

Dengan halus Ryeowook menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yesung. Ia ingin merasakan kebenaran itu dan mendapatkan kekuatan dari ciuman itu. Ciuman tanpa napsu terkesan menyeluruh, dalam, basah dan panjang.

"Yes, I do" bisik Ryeowook.

"Gumawo Kim Ryeowook… jeongmal gumawo…" balas Yesung sama senangnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau lamarannya akan diterima. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan maaf itu sendiri saja harusnya akan susah.

"Ternyata kau mencintaiku, eoh?" goda Yesung sambil menoel dagu Ryeowook.

"Baboya… Saranghae…" balas Ryeowook malu.

"Sekarang, karena kau telat. Tubuhmu akan menjadi milikku" bisik Yesung seduktif.

"Assshh…" desah Ryeowook saat telinganya dikulum oleh tunagannya itu.

Kuluman itu turun ke bibir dan berhenti di leher Ryeowook.

Deru napas Yesung yang mulai memburu membuat badan Ryeowook bergetar. "Umh… emh…" sekuat mungkin Ryeowook menahan erangannya agar Yesung tak menggila. Tapi toh perlakuan Yesung yang seperti itu malah membuatnya menggila.

Tangan Yesung mulai berani membuka kancing kemeja Ryeowook hingga semuanya terlepas. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Yesung juga membuka bra Ryeowook hingga Ryeowook topless.

Kemudian tangan Yesung menyusup dibalik rok Ryeowook. Hanya sekedar mengelus paha halus Ryeowook. Sayangnya itu membuat darah Ryeowook berdesir.

"Argh… umh… emh…" desah Ryeowook sekali lagi. Yesung mulai menjilati puncak payudara Ryeowook. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk meremas payudara Ryeowook lainnya.

Nampaknya Yesung sudah mulai terbakar oleh api gairahnya. Bukan hal yang aneh bukan, mengingat keduanya sudah dewasa dan sama-sama mendamba sentuhan dari masing-masing pasangan. Walai ini salah.

"Saranghae…" kalimat itu mampu menyadarkan Ryeowook dari aktivitasnya. Bukan, bukan untuk berhenti tapi untuk melanjutkannya. Dia sudah percaya begitu saja dengan Yesung. Karena setiap kebohongan yang Yesung perbuat akan selalu baik di akhirnya nanti.

oooYewookooo

Sinar mentari pagi membangunkan sepasang kekasih itu terbangun. Tubuh mereka berdua hanya dilapisi oleh satu selimut. Tadi malam sampai sekarang mereka terus berpelukkan.

Keduanya sudah melakukan 'penyatuan' itu. Menyalurkan perasaan, kepercayaan dan cinta mereka. Keduanya sudah tak takut kalau hal yang disebut 'hamil' itu akan terjadi. Karena tepat seminggu setelah ulang tahun Ryeowook, keduanya aka menikah.

"Wooky~" panggil Yesung manja sambil memeluk Ryeowook erat.

"Ngh…" gumam Ryeowook tak jelas.

"Pagi, jagih…" sapa Yesung.

"Ah… oh… pagi Yesungie" balas Ryeowook yang masih setengah sadar.

"Morning kiss" pinta Yesung manja. Dia sudah tidak memedulikan lagi posisinya sebagai ketua senat yang harus bersikap dewasa dan tegas. Buat apa menampakkan kedewasaan kalau Ryeowook-nya sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Shireo" tolak Ryeowook mentah-mentah.

Cup~

Dengan ganas Yesung mulai mengklaim bibir merah Ryeowook. Dan itulah awal mula pagi ini untuk ronde… entah yang keberapa. Bahkan ruangan ini sudah bau anyir. Kalau sudah begini Donghae-lah orang kepercayaan Yesung yang harus membersihkannya. Karena tidak mungkin 'calon istrinya' yang akan membersihkannya.

Tugas Ryeowook sekarang hanya perlu menyerahkan tubuh dan hatinya sepenuh hati untuk Yesung. Karena kebohongan Yesung pasti akan berbuah manis untuk Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Otokhae? Ga ada nc-nya nih. Soalnya belum bisa dapetin feel nc buat pasangan lain selain Kyumin *payah nih*. Diminta komennya ne.

.

Author memutuskan kalau Pink Innocent ada season 2. Yang ga suka season 2 ke sungai Han aja nyari ikan(?) #plak. Dicerita ini dijamin sampe mereka punya anak kok. Ya kira-kira nih ff kaya Cinta Fitri gitulah *tapi bukn ceritanya yah* misalkan.

Pokoknya readers harus baca dan komen. HARUS. *maksa mode on* #plak


End file.
